The present disclosure relates generally to cardiac monitoring methods and techniques, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for analyzing cardiac waveforms recorded by an electrocardiograph (ECG).
Electrocardiograph (ECG) monitoring is a standard method of monitoring, assessing, and diagnosing patient cardiac health. Patient care often involves recording multiple ECGs from a patient. For example, ECGs may be taken at regular intervals, such as during patient checkups, and repetitive ECGs may be recorded from a patient while a patient is being treated for a health condition. For example, when treating a patient for a cardiac condition, multiple ECG recordings may be made for the patient over a period of time. In order to thoroughly assess such serial ECG recordings, clinicians need to compare the recordings to one another in order to detect any significant cardiac changes in a patient.